Mission Bound
by Setus
Summary: The world announced it's further doom when news of Voldemort joining forces with another Snake Villian from the Ninja World hit. The attempt to salvage any hope sent 3 esteemed ninjas miles away from home to Harry, Hogwarts and the land of wand wielders.
1. Arrival of Guests

I'm back, and I have decided to revamp this story, since it was years since I last updated.

As stated, this is a crossover between Harry Potter and Naruto. Words written in italics are spoken in Japanese. And just like the previous version, I have replaced Sakura from Team 7 with an original character, reason being to eliminate the love triangle in Team 7, and using the OC as a platform to include aspects of another anime. Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Naruto. The only thing I do own is the new OC.

* * *

Harry sat on the couch of The Burrow, musing over the fact how monumental things can happen just within a day.

One moment he was dozing off the Dursley's window, the next he was picked up by Dumbledore himself, had a taste of apparition, and unknowingly persuaded a teacher to rejoin Hogwarts. Now he's sitting in The Burrow with a nice hot cup of chocolate, awaiting Dumbledore's arrival to meet with the Order, or at least what is left of it.

The world has gone mad, as usual, Harry thought. Voldermort joined forces with another villain from another world. A world shrouded in mystery, completely unknown to him until recently, when the news reported of something amiss about the recent attacks; Poisons from which no known antidote has been found, deaths with no physical wounds that showed no signs of the deadly curse, and debris from any known spells. And from Dumbledore's own words, he learnt that it is a villain from the ninja world, a world far from theirs, across seas, across lands, across realms.

Great, just when things are already out of hands, the situation turns for the worse, Harry fumed.

Ron is dozing off on across from him, Hermione has her nose stuck once again in a book, Lupin is at the table with Mr. Weasley, Moody, Tonks, and Bill, Mrs. Weasley is in the kitchen with Ginny and Fleur, and the twins are fiddling with something which looks like their new invention for their joke shop.

The clock struck 10 and Harry gave a yawn. He readjusted himself on the couch to get more comfortable and looked out into the grassland that engulfed The Burrow. The crescent moon was bright, illuminating the tips of the tall grass, and scattered stars provided a perfect garnish to the night sky. The winds picked up a little and pushed the trees and grass to one side.

Despite the chaos outside, Harry felt some peace in here, a sense of belonging, warmth that can only be felt in families. He looked back into the house, watched as the twins' invention generated a small scale explosion that turned the heads of those who were present, and smiled.

It was at that turn of the head Harry missed three shadows zipped past the clearing just outside the windows…

Mrs. Weasley turned around in the kitchen, making sure Ginny and Fleur are doing things right, when a silhouette appeared in a swish just a few paces beyond the doorstep. She was greeted with a smile and a slight bow of acknowledgement.

"Oh, here he comes!" Mrs. Weasley announced to the living room. Ron slid on his arm back into reality and Hermione closed her book. The people at the table stood as Dumbledore entered through the kitchen with his trademark smile.

"Good evening." The old wizard chirped as though it was a fine day. "Everything is fine at the Ministry I hope, Arthur?"

"Yes, a little slight disagreement between Malfoy and the rest, but other than that…" Mr. Weasley shrugged.

"The wheels have begun turning, but we can worry about him later." Dumbledore smiled and surveyed the crowd before taking his place at the table. The trio glanced at each other and approached as everyone crowded around the table to hear for themselves what wise wizard had in mind.

"I have called everyone here today for an important reason." Dumbledore started. Harry's mind raced as he thought of the possibilities of what he might say.

"As of several weeks ago, I believe all of you have heard of the recent attacks deviating from usual,"

Moody gave a grunt while the eyes of the younger generation darted around the adults, searching for clues to what really happened.

"As you all would have known by now, Lord Voldermort has joined forces with another villain from another world." Dumbledore finished with a heavy emphasis on the word 'world'.

"Orochimaru, I heard that was his name." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded in his direction. "We shall not continue to deceive ourselves at this moment of crisis."

Harry swallowed and braced himself for what is coming.

"We are not of capability to deal with these new enemies."

There was hush amongst everyone present. Harry felt like the dim world darkened yet another fold. In his eyes Dumbledore is the greatest wizard the world has ever seen, if he can't find a way to handle the current situation, he couldn't think of another person who is up for the job. At that moment, a strange sensation swallowed him. Harry was sure he never felt this frightened before. It was worse than the time he faced his ultimate enemy for the first time, even more intimidating than fighting a Basilisk, not even the sight of a fully restored Voldermort two years back was even this daunting.

"Then what should we do?" Lupin asked, voicing out everyone's query.

Dumbledore smiled and stood.

"Let me introduce you to our newest members of defense." Dumbledore declared in high spirits.

The entire order looked at him with confused expressions. Dumbledore's optimism seemed to flicker in a room lit by pessimism. New members? It's true that they will need reinforcements at this treacherous time since the Dark Lord had joined forces with another terrible creature known to man. So where are they, and most importantly who are they?

Their answers came swiftly as three swooshes swept past the frame of the entrance to the room, then dropping down one at a time behind Dumbledore. They saw three heavily hooded figures, crouched down on the floor with a bended knee.

"Ah, here you are. I welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore turned around to face them.

There was an awkward moment of silence. The magic folks stared at the crouched figures while they remained crouching, showing no intention of moving.

"Please, rise." Dumbledore waved his hands in an upward movement, beckoning the guests to stand. The crouched figures slowly rose, cloaks swishing in gentle waves as they straightened surveyed the room underneath their hoods.

"Well it's nice to be here, but I'm hungry, is there…" the figure in front began but he was unable to finish his sentence when the other two companions kicked him in the rear.

"_Hey that's painful, what'd you do that for!_" The first turned back and bellowed in a language the magic folks find foreign, waving his hands in the most exaggerating movement. The audience watched in utter surprise.

"_Quiet you idiot…_" another male voice sounded. The other hung its head and moved forward.

"Pardon my teammate." It was a feminine voice.

"No harm done." Dumbledore smiled. "Everyone, these are the talents of our allied ninja village, Hidden Village of Leaf." He said, turning to the order. The figure in front and last bowed, while the first turned and look at them and planted his hands on his hips.

"Professor Dumbledore." The figure in front said, bowing again. "Our mission assigned to us by our village leader is to render our services to your school and your world, and would be at your word."

Raising a bandaged hand, which brought gasps to the order, she pushed back the hood. The other two followed suit. Then in a swift movement, the three of them pulled off their cloaks.

The order saw three sixteen year olds standing in the place of the hooded figures. The one in front was a female with long hair, fringe pulled into two ponytails at the back of her head. She wore a black robe with long broad sleeves that reach her knees and skirt till mid-thigh. The one with his back facing them was clad in a tight orange and black suit. And lastly, the last was wearing a two piece white and purple robe. The three of them had pouch and a small holster tied to their right thigh. And all three of them wore a symbol the shape of a leaf.

"My dear, are you hurt?" Mrs Weasley hurried forward to the girl. Everyone turned their attention to her, as she is heavily bandaged, at the legs and on both her hands.

"No, no. I'm not. These are protection. Not injuries." The female said, holding up her hands to show that they are perfectly fine.

"Injured? I believe these children are not easily injured." Dumbledore spoke again. "Ninjas, from the Hidden Village of Leaf, Konoha." The three gave him a bow again. "Your village leader has spoken to me about your outstanding performance back in the village. I look forward in working with you all, don't we all?" he turned and looked at the rest of the order.

"Yes, of course." Lupin said moving forward. "And…"

"Kasanagi Raiin," the girl said. "Uzumaki Naruto," She pointed to the one in orange, who turned to flash a foxy grin. "Uchiha Sasuke." And she gestured to the last.

"Well, we've heard about your names being the opposite of ours and that you are accustomed to being addressed by your surnames…" Lupin started, trying to be friendly.

"There would be no need to." The female ninja broke the sentence with a small smile. "It is perfectly fine for us to be addressed by our names itself. We would be working closely and hopefully, harmoniously. It is right that you can call us by our name."

The order mumbled something inaudible. Raiin rejoined her teammates and rolled her eyes behind their backs.

"_Looks like we are the weird ones…_" She muttered to her teammates.

"_Yup…_" The orange ninja nodded. "_But they are also weird, in our terms_."

"_Which ever way is fine. If we were to fail this mission it's big trouble for us. It's troublesome but we've got no choice_." Sasuke said airily.

"_Troublesome? Funny you would use that word_." Raiin smirked.

"Well, let us keep the introductions till later." Dumbledore said again and gestured towards the table. The ninjas strolled forward and sat down in the empty chairs conjured up by one of the other wizards. They have been warned of these magic's marvels, but of course, seeing is always another matter.

"So if you may enlighten us about the situation over at your side, I believe that the lady has asked you to brief us on the ninjas?" Dumbledore spoke, taking the seat opposite of them.

"Yes, first of all …"

GRRRR…

Everyone turned around to see what's making the sound. Then they heard a cheeky laugh…

"Hehehe… I'm hungry…" Naruto said.

"Stupid…" Sasuke muttered and took out a scroll, completely ignoring his teammate's grumbles. He opened it and spread it out on the table. Harry looked at the long piece of paper and saw what looked like an atlas.

"This is basically this is the overview of the whole of our ninja domain. This is our country, Country of Fire, then the various countries and the ninja villages."

The magic folks peered at the scroll. There, they saw on the country of Fire was the exact symbol the ninjas wore, Sasuke and Naruto on their forehead, while Raiin had it around her neck.

GRRR…

"Ehem." Raiin made a face and pointed at the map. "Here's where Orochimaru's base is. Hidden Village of Sound." She looked up a little. "You guys know about Orochimaru right?"

"Yeah, we know." Mr Weasley nodded. "That he's the great villain of your ninja domain."

GRRR…

"Well, that's true to a certain extent, because there are also similar or more terrible creatures in our domain. He's just one of them, and the only one to be in contact with your, er, villain." Raiin continued, ignoring the grumble.

"Well, never mind them, its Orochimaru and him alone we'll be dealing with. Oh yeah. Here." Raiin gestured to Sasuke, who took out a manual. He opened it carefully and flipped to a page. "This is Orochimaru."

There, they saw, was Orochimaru's face. Right when he was still a Jounin in Konoha. The pale skin, long hair, eyes of a snake…

"So if you see him, just…" Raiin raised her head to look at them.

"Run." Sasuke finished.

Tonks came closer.

"This manual is kind of old, won't he be different?"

"Well," Raiin started and glanced at Sasuke. "It's part of our briefing so you should know. The reason why he's an S-rank criminal in our domain is because of his usage of forbidden techniques. One of which made him escape was the development of the technique whereby the user is able to transfer his soul into another body and live."

"Why that's terrible!" Bill exclaimed. The other magic folks cringed at the thought of it. Harry couldn't help but be reminded of someone who attempted a similar mode of survival.

"Wicked." Fred and George glanced at each other.

"Well, that's just one of them. There are a few more techniques, which are forbidden in the sense that it alters nature's course." Raiin continued, trying to keep the details less gory.

GRRRRR….

"_Hey… I'm hungry…_" Naruto's grumble came again.

"_Shut up, Naruto_." Sasuke shot back.

"How long did you travel?" Someone asked again. The ninjas looked up and saw a heavily scarred man with an eye that looks almost inhuman. Mad-eye Moody, they recognized from one of their briefing notes.

"For almost a week." Sasuke said.

"A week? On what?" Moody pressed on.

"Foot?" Sasuke answered as though the answer was obvious.

"FOOT?" it came from most of the magic folks. Then there were murmurs.

"You're kidding right?" Fred laughed.

"That's a joke right?" George added.

"No…" Raiin said quietly.

"You're mental." George continued.

"Barking mad." Fred piped in.

Raiin and Sasuke knew all these were not to be surprised at. They have heard of the magic folks' way of traveling, by flying, apparition, and by something called Floo powder. As they read their expressions, they saw either impressed or shocked. It was then they finally laid eyes on the target of their mission.

Harry Potter, with the unmistakable scar in the shape of a lightning on the forehead. The fabled cursed scar. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"Mr. Potter?" Raiin started. The boy looked up, and the rest of them hushed.

"We have special instructions for you." Sasuke said, turning to look at Dumbledore, who smiled. Sasuke nodded and reached out into his pocket. From it he withdrew a package. He opened it carefully and Raiin reached out and took out the object.

Harry saw it was a metal knife, small blade with the handle wrapped in bandages similar to what the female ninja was wearing. On the blade were several carved characters of which none he recognized.

"This is a weapon we commonly use during ninja fights. Kunai, we call it. This one we are giving it to you. It has a special Jutsu in it that'll enable us to transport instantly to your side in any case you meet with danger." Raiin held it out with an affirmative smile. Harry hesitated before taking it. He looked at Dumbledore who smiled. Harry knew it was Dumbledore's idea to protect him. It is only appropriate that he accepts it and uses it wisely.

"And also, if you met with any ninjas, well it not only applies to you, but everyone, that the best solution is to run." Raiin looked up and surveyed the others. "I know of this technique of apparition where you disappear, for those who can use it, it'll be best if you escape quickly."

"You might be thinking you can fight them, so why run away?" Sasuke cut in before anyone could say anything. "Well the truth is your spells and charms won't work, since there seems to be a time difference in the casting of spells before it hits the opponent, right?" He paused to survey the crowd. Most of them nodded while others looked stunned.

GRRRRR…

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Raiin pretended to faint. Their composure losing bit by bit with each passing minute and rumble of a particular stomach.

"When was your last meal?" Mr Weasley asked cautiously.

"This morning? At about five." Raiin stated as she turned to look at her teammate, ignoring the stares from the crowd. "_Cut it out Naruto, one more time and I'm going to kill you…_"

The magic folks could only stare blankly at them, as they didn't understand a single word they are throwing at each other.

"_But I'm really hungry!_" Naruto sighed sadly, rubbing his stomach. Sasuke shook his head and Raiin turned back to the crowd.

"Maybe you should have some food first, we have some leftovers from dinner, perhaps you can have them and I'll whip up something later?" Mrs Weasley gave a kind smile as she hurried to the kitchen. Naruto's face lit up and throttled after her.

"Anyway." Raiin turned back to the crowd. "The time difference is enough for a ninja to dodge the spell and attack you. There is a speed gap between us. So it's best if you can escape using the fastest way."

The crowd comprehended her words with unreadable expressions. No doubt, ninjas, a clan of people still shrouded in mystery. It'll be a tough journey in counterattacking them.

"Any news on Orochimaru lately?" The question came from Dumbledore, who had not spoken for a long time since they sat down.

"We are still looking for him. The other villages have also sent troops out to look for his location, we are pretty sure he is not in the village of sound, and there were signs of him roaming the wizards' land." Raiin answered.

"_Hey this tastes great!_" a muffled voice came from behind. Naruto came forward, hugging a huge bowl with his left hand and scooping up food with a tablespoon. Mrs Weasley came from behind with two other bowls.

"Here, eat." The mother handed the two ninjas. Raiin and Sasuke sprang upwards like a spring released and gave a bow before taking the bowl.

"Thank you." The both answered at the same time and received it with two hands. Even though Harry has been under the warm hospitality of the Weasleys for over five years, he could still remember the awkwardness of receiving kindness from someone whom he had just met. Watching them, he felt like a first year again. Somehow the two did not start eating but glanced at the scroll on the desk.

"I believe I have all the information I need from you. Thank you." Dumbledore said, sensing their doubt and rolled up the scroll. "You should eat."

The two sat down and ate slowly, unlike Naruto, who was busy stuffing his huge mouth with food. The wizards then took the chance to introduced themselves. Hermione and Ron are Harry's best friends. Ginny, Fred and George, Bill are Ron's siblings. Lupin, a former teacher…

The ninjas were listening cheerily. Naruto made several hilarious mistakes and received smacks and punches from his teammates. To others it may seem harsh, but to the ninjas, these were simple yet important gestures that mark a strong friendship and comradeship. The wizards laughed and joked with them. The atmosphere was unlike a moment ago.

Harry saw that Naruto was the bumbling one, the light and soul of every occasion. Just a while ago the room was still shrouded with gloom and now it is filled with his hilarity and hyperactivity. Sasuke seems to be the reserved one, the intellect that contradicts with Naruto's spontaneity, which was what heightened the amusement when the two argue. Raiin is the mediator between them, underneath the cheery smile lurks a comedic and sarcastic wit that supports the other two. In every way they resembled how Harry, Ron and Hermione interact, yet at the same time contrasted heavily. With what, Harry couldn't tell.

The trees rustled outside as a strong wind picked up. Then suddenly the ninjas froze in mid-action. The happy atmosphere was gone in an instant.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked. The three didn't answer but put down their spoons carefully. Raiin closed her eyes. Sasuke and Naruto gathered everyone into the living room of the Burrow.

"Is there something?" Dumbledore asked quietly though he already knew the answer.

"Professor Dumbledore, I would ask for you to stay here with everyone." Raiin said, emerging from the kitchen. She dumped their cloaks on a chair nearby. There was no joke in her voice, it was suddenly all mission and work.

"I'll beat the pulp out of them!" Naruto said confidently while flexing his arms.

"Don't be so full of yourself, idiot." Sasuke said. "Don't leave this house until we return."

Then before they could say anymore, the three ninja disappeared. Harry glanced around and saw them standing just outside the window he had his back to. Everyone piled around and watched the ninjas.

The moonlight was bright enough for the ninjas to navigate. Under it, they formed a formation where Raiin stood at the front.

"Raiin." Sasuke uttered, surveying his surroundings.

"_Leave it to me_." Then from the sleeve of her robes she drew out a Katana. Then in a few flashes, the trees up ahead were reduced to shreds. The magic folks gave a small cry as in the debris stood ten figures, clad in tight and dark clothing. From far they could see they wore similar metal plates as the ninjas on their forehead. Except that instead of the leaf symbol, there was a single music note.

There was no exchange of words. The ninjas knew each other's intentions.

To kill or to be killed.

The winds picked up. The ninja clothes billowed in the strong wind and their hair flew. The moment the wind died down and their clothes came to a rest, they disappeared.

Harry wasn't sure what he saw the next moment was real or not. In that brief disappearance of the ninjas, the clearing outside The Burrow was turned into a battle field in the dark.

"_Fire element, Great Fireball Technique!_" Sasuke's voice echoed through the silence as a giant ball of fire appeared out of the darkness, and hitting a cluster of enemy ninjas. The fire lit the compound with ferocious yellow and red light, illuminating for a moment what was happening.

Naruto and Sasuke were already in the middle of combat while Raiin stood guard outside of the window from which Harry and the rest are peering out to catch all the action.

The fireball took out three of the ninjas, sending them flying towards the moor outside The Burrow while the others leaped out of its way. The fireball charred the earth, leaving little embers flickering against the strong winds.

"Did the Naruto ninja had twins or siblings we haven't seen?" Ron asked as he rubbed his eyes and strained them again. True enough, there were six Narutos outside, each fighting a sound ninja.

"Ah, a wise strategy indeed. It appears to be a technique of replication." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I have heard it was one that requires much skill to accomplish."

"Those are clones?" Fred and George exclaimed together half in awe, the other half in disappointment of only knowing this now that they are out of school.

Then right outside their window, they saw Raiin tensed and looked up. They followed her gaze and found themselves staring at a ninja who had escaped Naruto and Sasuke's encompass and is now facing her with outstretched arms.

The attacker gave a sinister sneer and sent two spiraling air torrents towards her. Raiin leaped vertically into the air to avoid the attack, only to find herself staring into the eyes of her assailant closed up.

With a swift motion she retracted and extended her leg to kick the ninja square in the middle, taking her victim by surprise. Then she twirled her katana with both hands above her head to readjust her grip on it before swinging it diagonally downwards. A thick silver blade of power appeared in the air which she had just slashed and it sliced through the air towards the assailant, sending him flying towards the ruins of the trees with a cry of anguish.

They all heard a 'poof' and saw a cloud of smoke disintegrating in the arms of a particularly big-sized ninja. Apparently one of Naruto's clones had disappeared. In the other arm of the huge ninja was another Naruto, who was struggling very hard against the clamp of the arm.

"_Let go of me!_" Naruto choked.

"_Hehehe, I GOT HIM! THIS IS THE REAL ONE"_ the ninja bellowed.

Sasuke was too busy at the moment, with five ninjas closing in. He had taken out a similar katana and was fending off the ninjas holding kunais one by one.

Raiin landed swiftly and lifted her leg high before calling out to Naruto. Naruto turned to look at her and stopped struggling in time to see her slamming her heel down, forcing a large crack into the ground that shot towards Naruto's captor, crumbling the ground along the track as it went. The huge ninja lost his balance on the crumbling ground and the moment the grip on Naruto was loosened he took the chance to escape.

It was then the magic folks saw a beautiful blue sphere glowing in Naruto's hand.

"_Rasengan!" _The ninja gave a war cry as he changed course in midair and drove the blue sphere into the huge ninja. The victim of the blue sphere gave a strangled cry before sailing the air to join his teammate in the torn forest.

"_Thanks!_" Naruto shouted from the air as he sped towards Sasuke to help.

Back in the house, the magic folks watched as they witnessed the first battle without wands. True enough, the wands and spells they possess can do as much damage as the ninjas have, but to watch the thrill unfold right before their eyes without wands is just too much excitement for them to worry about their own safety. It was also at this point that they fully comprehend what the ninjas were trying to tell them earlier on. The speed at which everything is happening is just too fast for the wand wielders. Physically they are already disadvantaged, now their prized form of attack and defense is slowly withering as each swift slice of the katana, or technique execution.

Then about what seemed like a million ticks on the clock, a piercing whistle rang through The Burrow. The ninjas looked up and before they know it, the enemies retreated.

"_Wait!_" Naruto cried as he darted forward. Sasuke held out a hand to stop him as their assailants disappeared into the darkness. Raiin lowered her katana and kept it her robes before joining her teammates. Naruto turned around fuming mad at their attackers shouting something intelligible, but when he saw the magic folks peering out of the window anxiously, he gave them a cheeky smile and waved.

"They are gone, enemies that is." Raiin said as soon as they piled out. She surveyed the battleground. There were no serious damages, just the crater she blasted and the trees she cut down. "Sorry about this though." She gestured with her hands at the damage.

"Not the damages, are you children alright?" Mrs Weasley hurried over, apparently horrified at the triviality of what they are worried about.

"We're fine." Naruto held up a thumbs-up sign and flashed his foxy grin.

"They were sound ninjas. Orochimaru's, what I would call underlings." Sasuke told Dumbledore as the wizard came into view.

"I see, so what do you think of this?" Dumbledore asked. Taken aback that the great wizard is asking for his opinion, Sasuke fell silent, deep in thought.

"The assailants were neither particularly strong nor good, so I believe they are here to test us. And since they know the place, it just meant that they know about our plans." Sasuke said simply.

Dumbledore nodded as he comprehended the gravity of the situation. Raiin turned to look at the damages she had done. Naruto pouted at their mishap. It wasn't the best orientation to their first day in the magical world.

As tired as they were, everyone could not sleep at night. Their minds still set on the new members of the Order and the attack earlier. The ninjas knew the peaceful moment that usually sets in after a fight and used it to its full advantage. Raiin shared a room with Hermione and Ginny, while Naruto and Sasuke squeezed in with Harry. Dumbledore took his leave shortly before, and the others bunked in at The Burrow just in case. But to the ninjas they knew it'd be more trouble if they don't sleep, for the world out there is fraught with danger. In order not to reassure the wand wielders, each of them slept with weapons at the ready.

Raiin had an open window to her side and was clear to her that the villain would not be so easy as to leave them alone. Sasuke opened an eye and saw the boy who lived still wide-awake. Either he was disturbed by the events earlier and was weary of another or he was kept awake by Naruto's snores.

"Is it he? I can get him to shut up." Sasuke said quietly and pointed to Naruto's embarrassing sleeping silhouette and sat up.

"No, no. It's just…" Harry sat up and reached out for his glasses. Sasuke got up and strolled to the window at the foot of Harry's bed. He was wearing what seemed to be a light robe, similar to the one he donned on the battlefield. Harry peered out to see the estate shrouded in complete darkness, lighted only by the crescent moon and a few stars.

"Is there anything outside?"

Sasuke turned and face him, contemplating how to answer his question. Seeing there was no point hiding, he nodded. Harry's hand made a grab for the wand next to his pillow.

"But don't worry," Sasuke quickly said, seeing that he had just alarmed Harry unnecessarily. "We are not the only ones sleeping near an open window."

The moment he finished his sentence, Harry sensed something swooshed pass his window. In the silent of the night he could hear a faint thud as what flew past his window hit the ground. Below, there was a rustle of the grassland, and then silence. He turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes and gave a small laugh. He looked out the window as the wind picked up his raven hair.

"Now, can you sleep?" Sasuke turned back to the wizard. Harry stared at the ninja, his mind racing. Sasuke didn't wait for an answer but strode to his makeshift bed on the ground. He saw Naruto sprawled across the mat and rolled his eyes. Without moving him, Sasuke took one end of the abandoned blanket and threw it with precision that the hem fell just nice on Naruto's chin.

Harry watched as the teammate climbed into bed before turning to face the open window. The presence of the ninjas made him feel both relieve and guilty at the same time. Relieve, because they would be able to enlighten him on what he might be facing with his confrontation with the dark side. Guilty, because he felt just like them. They appeared to be rough towards one another, but at the same time they knew how to protect each other. From their gestures and actions he can see that they had known each other for a very long time.

Hours ago while stuck in the broom shed of The Burrow, after hearing that he'll be taking private lessons from Dumbledore himself, he was told that they would be joined by new members for the Order. These people would be just like him, that each of them had a terrible past, a past that could have shattered one's ability to live. And just like him, they are orphans, strong orphans, who found a way to outlive the harsh life that was destined for them and found happiness on the way. Their refusal to bow down to fate awed Harry and by looking at their sleeping forms, he knew that they have led a life of hardships and sufferings. If they can sleep in this situation, so can he.

Naruto gave a grunt and turned, slamming his leg onto Sasuke's sleeping form. Harry's first thought was that Sasuke would push away the leg, but to his surprise Sasuke didn't even budge. The covers were pulled higher and Sasuke continued to sleep. Harry mused and flipped himself back down, hoping to slumber. And true enough, his mind drifted away.

* * *

I would love to hear from you :) please R&R


	2. Peace before the storm

I'm sorry it took this much while. I was obsessed with Bleach and finding it hard to get the brain juices flowing. Was watching the deathly hallows part one last night and thought I should finish this somehow or another.

Disclaimer: nothing, cept Raiin

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to find his room deserted. The mattresses were folded properly with and the baggage that arrived last night was arranged neatly in a corner. There was no sign of the two ninjas who shared the room with him. Feeling odd, he got dressed quickly and bustled down for breakfast.

"Harry dear, did you see the ninja children?" Mrs Weasley asked the moment he entered the kitchen.

"Er, no. Their beds were empty when I woke up." Harry answered and sat down on the empty chair next to his best friend. Ron was cutting his bacon sleepily, no doubt woken up hastily by his mum and gave a yawn after taking notice of his new neighbor.

"Hermione dear, what about you?" Mrs Weasley asked again as soon as Hermione entered.

"No, her bed was also empty, and all the weapons were gone." Hermione said, sitting down with Ginny.

"Where could they have gone?" Mrs Weasley muttered as she busied about the kitchen to serve breakfast, peering out of the window occasionally at the slightest morning breeze that tapped on the glass or the swaying of shrubbery.

The others soon piled into the small kitchen and the table was full in no time. Sleepy heads, puzzled faces and confused looks dominated the morning as each comprehended their current thoughts in times like this. The adults exchanged information about some Ministry and Order issues, while the younger generation pondered about their school.

Remembering something from yesterday, Harry sent the kitchen filling with Hermione's screams about their results from last year's OWLs.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" she jumped, sending Crookshanks hissing and jolting Ron out of his doze. "Mrs. Weasley, did any owls arrive?"

"Not yet dear," Mrs. Weasley answered as she turned to check the windows. The skies were clear and there were no signs of any flights. It was then a second outburst snapped the kitchen back to attention when the doors flew opened.

"_It's painful you know, Sasuke!_" Naruto's voice came rattling.

"_That is training._" Sasuke said, smiling to himself as he readjusted his headband behind the accusing ninja.

"Children!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked as Raiin entered the scene. The ninjas stared blankly as if hit by a stunning spell. The others stared at what looked like battered dummies after a severe round of playing and torture. Their faces were smudged with dirt, their clothes were heavily soiled, but somehow they didn't look tired or frantic.

GRRRRR…

"_I'm hungry…_" Naruto looked up with a cheeky smile, and received a bump from Sasuke.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley hustled forward. "Was there an attack?"

"No. It's just training." Raiin said as-a-matter-of-factly while she peeled off her gloves. She was wearing a short sleeved white robe, similar to the one she had yesterday. Sasuke was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. Naruto had a baggy looking faded orange suit on.

"Training?"

"Yeah, a ninja has to train every day. Well, especially in times like this. Can't afford to have our skills get rusty, can we?" Naruto beamed.

"Right…" Raiin and Sasuke muttered. Raiin walked back and brushed the blond's shoulder with a finger. "What's this?" She held out the finger under his nose.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused at her clean finger. Raiin and Sasuke then stepped in front of him.

"Rust." The two smirked in unison. The entire kitchen laughed.

"Mrs. Weasley, we have fixed your ground outside, and the forest piece." Raiin said pointing outside. "We'll just go have a quick shower."

Then before anyone could say anything, the three disappeared into the living room. Harry thought they were being funny. But when he looked out of the window across the hall, the ground was as flat as before, and the forest was back. There was no giant crack, the crater of charred dirt and the shredded forest piece. It was just how it looked when he first came yesterday…

"Why how did they do that?" Mrs. Weasley marveled as she stared in the direction Harry was looking.

"Another one of the mysteries of the ninjas no doubt." Lupin chortled, impressed by their reinforcements.

After what seemed like ten minutes, Raiin appeared back in the kitchen, wearing robes just like the wizards.

"Thanks Hermione." Raiin chirped as she entered the kitchen once again. "It fits just fine."

"Not a problem." Hermione smiled back. Mrs Weasley frowned at the table.

"Ginny, Bill and Ron, hurry up and finish, it's the ninjas' turn to eat." Mrs. Weasley said as she finished garnishing three plates.

"Oh, no, no need to do that." Raiin hurried over to the counter. "You guys take your time. We'll have our breakfast outside." She balanced three plates on her left arm and took a kettle from the stove. "Mrs Weasley, I'll just borrow this. Naruto brought his instant ramen here and is rambling about it."

"Instant ramen?" Mr Weasley asked, ears perking.

"Yeah, that's a kind of ramen, I mean noodle where you just put in hot water and wait for three minutes before tucking in." Raiin said carefully.

"He fancies Muggles, non-magic folks." Mrs Weasley whispered to Raiin. Raiin blinked several times, clearly indicating confusion. "We live differently from them."

"Oh." Raiin understood. "Ok, we'll just be outside. By the way what's the schedule for today?"

"We need to go shopping for their things at Diagon Alley later." Mr Weasley said, still fascinated by the ramen.

"We would go along with you guys?" Raiin inquire.

"Why yes. You should come to see Diagon Alley." Hermione said at once. "There're a lot of things there we use. And it's beautiful there."

"Not to mention I want to see Fred and George's shop." Ron continued. "They left so early this morning."

"Okay, how are we getting there?" Harry thought Raiin's question was a little odd but what he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"We have cars from the Ministry." Mr Weasley answered with pride. Before Raiin could say anything Naruto's voice came from outside, screaming some words foreign to the magic folks.

"Right, we'll just be outside." Raiin gave a smile before turning and leaving. Breakfast came and went. The ninjas finished quickly and returned to the table to join the others. Being outside in the wild for so long the ninjas ate with immense speed that Ron was still only halfway through his bacon that they returned.

Harry and the others put on cloaks just as the car from the ministry arrived. Lupin and the rest bade them goodbye and disapparated. While no strangers to the car, the rest piled into the car quickly as Mrs. Weasley rushed them, the ninjas made no intention to enter.

"What is it, dears?" Mrs. Weasley turned to them. Harry turned in their direction and saw the ninjas wearing the cloaks they had on yesterday, standing beside the cars.

"No, we'll follow the car don't worry." Raiin said, looking around The Burrow, as if getting her bearings right. Naruto readjusted his cloak, having fastened them wrongly earlier. Sasuke went forward and ushered Mrs. Weasley into the car. The place was left empty except Bill and Fleur, at the windows waving goodbyes to them.

"How are you –" Mrs. Weasley's words were cut off when the driver started the engine. Everyone looked out of the windows at the ninjas.

Sasuke nodded to the other two and they saw them pull on their hoods. At this moment, the driver ignited the engine and they are off.

"Blimey!" Ron gasped. They turned in the direction he was looking and saw Sasuke, running swiftly beside the car. Harry looked around and saw Raiin doing the same on the other side and Naruto was catching up behind them. "Are they going to run like this all the way to London?"

"Seems to be." Hermione replied with her eyes still fixed outside. "They look like they are more than just physically fit aren't they? The way they are running."

True enough, Harry could see only their legs are moving at an incredible speed, keeping up with the car. Their shoulders were squared and arms parallel to their billowing cloaks, keeping their stance low with bended heads and back.

"That way they can look out for enemies better than in the car." Mr. Weasley said from the front seat. "I hear that they can detect the slightest sound from a very far place."

Harry continued to look at Sasuke, before turning to Raiin. He did not like the idea of having them chasing the car, looking out for danger while he sits comfortably inside. He hated the feeling of having others putting their lives on the line to protect him. It made him feel, weak.

Their journey through the country side was soon replaced with the bustling of city. While the ministry car looked no different from the others on the streets, Harry wondered how the ninjas were going to go unmasked without alert. He was just turning his head to check on them, just in time to see Raiin's form disintegrate into the air. He quickly jerked his head towards Sasuke, only to see emptiness outside the window. A tinge of alarm came over him as he turned around to check on Naruto. The cheeky blond gave him a thumbs-up before sliding under the car, disappearing from his sight.

"They're gone!" Harry gasped, and realized soon enough he should not have.

"What? Where are they? Where have they gone?" Mrs. Weasley went into sheer panic mode as she spun around, plastering her face onto the glass windows to see where are the ninjas before exclaiming how dangerous it is. Their journey was over when Leaky Cauldron loomed into view. The car came to a stop just outside the bar and they saw someone familiar standing there.

"Hagrid!" Harry gave a surprised cry as he got out of the car quickly to greet his old friend.

"Hello there Harry!" Hagrid beamed down at him. "Yeh' alrigh'?"

"Yes I'm fine." He answered quickly as Ron and Hermione appeared behind him. Then he felt something drop down beside him.

"Hoo!" Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he pushed back the hood. "Hello Hagrid!"

"Oh it's you, Naruto." Hagrid smiled as he reached out to pat the ninja on his shoulder, only to thump him a little too hard that he lost his footing for a moment. Then beside him, Raiin and Sasuke both appeared and pushed back their hoods. "Raiin, nice ter see yeh' again! And Sasuke too!"

"Hey there Hagrid!" Raiin smiled and Sasuke gave a little wave.

"You know Hagrid?" Harry asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, turning to him with an enormous smile. "We went to Hogwarts School to report to Mr. Dumbledore for the mission. Hagrid gave us a pre-tour!"

Harry was rather taken aback as he never expected the ninjas to know anyone other than Dumbledore before yesterday. But he was glad that they all like Hagrid as much as he does, unlike the other students and people who seem to have just that something against half-giants.

"Oh thank heavens you are here!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came again and Harry was pushed aside. "Where have you… what happened… you were…"

"We were following the car. Don't worry." Sasuke assured the flustered mother.

"Yeah, we thought we would stick out in the crowd by running so we hid." Raiin said slowly, realizing the degree of impact of their absence.

"So that's why you slide under the car." Harry turned to Naruto. "You hid under the car?"

"Nope. I hid in the car's shadow." Naruto beamed, taking pride of what he had done, only to invite a moment of awkward silence.

"Hello Molly, Arthur." Hagrid broke the silence and pushed opened the doors to Leaky Cauldron. Just like how they expected it, the bar was deserted and gloomy. There were one or two people around, surveying their surroundings beneath their cloaks or hat. Harry told the ninjas quietly who Tom the bartender was, who was wiping the glasses.

"Just passin' through today, Tom." Hagrid told the bartender, who gave a shrug and continued to polish the glasses. They went to the back and Hagrid took out his pink umbrella.

"This is the path leading to Diagon Alley. You just tap the brick above the dustbin with a wand." Harry said to the ninjas. As soon as the brick was tapped, the wall separated to reveal a pathway of Diagon Alley.

Diagon alley was just as deserted and gloomy as Leaky Cauldron, if not more. People hurried around the place to get what they want without much talk. If there was any color to paint the place it was grey. The colored shop front posters and lights were gone, replaced with what seem like a thousand Ministry of Magic posters.

"Where did all the colors go…" Ron said with his head twisted around to get a better look.

"What do you expect in a time like this? Florean Fortescue and Ollivander's gone." Mrs. Weasley said in a hurried voice. And true enough, the once bustling shops of the two wizards were boarded up messily, just like some others who seem to have ceased their businesses.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard…" Sasuke muttered loud enough for everyone except Mrs. Weasley to hear.

"Hey." Naruto started. They turn to him and saw him bending over a ministry poster on the wall next to them. "The posters are moving!"

Sasuke and Raiin went forward for a better look without batting an eyelid. Harry felt a sudden disappointment in their reactions and turned towards the poster before a heart-crushing anger hit him.

"Bee-lah-trick-s Lee-su-te-ran-ge…" Naruto said with a long drawl, breaking the name into its syllabuses. And for that, he received a smack on the head by Raiin.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Sasuke corrected the blond ninja. "The crime charged for her is to torture two Aurors to insanity."

"Oh yeah. I remembered." Raiin said straightening up and bit her forefinger absentmindedly. "Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked as he felt that familiar queer from morning.

"Well, it was in our briefing notes, and to those who read them," she threw a look at Naruto who was now making faces at the sneering Bellatrix poster. "Would know about it."

"Oh, your briefing notes are quite detailed, aren't they?" Mr. Weasley smiled. "I see you are very well-prepared for this mission."

"You could say that." Raiin shrugged before looking at the other posters. "We had to do some of the data-collecting ourselves."

"Huh?"

This time it was the entire crowd who uttered their confusion.

"Well to be honest, we have been going to and fro from here and the ninja world ever since the start of your summer holidays." Sasuke said, turning to address the crowd. "That's where we met Hagrid."

"And Fudge and whoever it is the new minister." Raiin waved her hand in vague attempt at recalling the name in question.

"Rufus Scrimgeour." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah that was him." Raiin said with a slight hint of disgust. "Looks tough enough, you should have seen his face when I shoved a fireball into his face."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed reproachfully while Naruto burst out laughing.

"What what?" Raiin turned around and rolled her eyes. "He was despondent with the fact that we are 16. He said when he was 16 he could make a house go on fire with a wave of his wand."

Harry realized what his queer was. It all made sense, why Raiin did not ask where Diagon Alley is this morning and how are they not surprised at moving posters. He felt a sudden uneasiness. If the ninjas are bouncing from the ministry to Hogwarts, it'll mean they knew the entire rift he had with the ministry.

"Then –" he started but broke off, unsure of what to say. Raiin surveyed the boy who lived through a sideways glance.

"We have all the evidence and information we need for this mission, and all who is involved. Believe me, we have had a lot of training of how to analyze data to see who's telling the truth and who's lying."

Harry looked up at Raiin.

"We're on your side, and Mr. Dumbledore's side." Naruto said brightly after tearing away from Bellatrix's poster with the convict trying to lung out of the picture at Naruto. "That's what's important!"

There's something about Naruto's smile in which the magic folks find comforting and assuring. Somehow they could rest assure whatever he says is true and they can put full trust in him. Harry knew the answer as to why.

It is simply because he always tells the truth, which is probably why he still maintained the innocence of a little child.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly with a small smile.

"Now," Raiin said with a sudden burst of energy, startling the rest. "You guys run along and get your things, and we'll meet you at the front in two hours time."

"Where are you guys going?" Mrs. Weasley asked, rebounding into her panic mode.

"We have some business up at the Gringotts, our leader and Mr. Dumbledore managed to get them to help us with the shipments and money transfer…" Sasuke said, taking a step forward and lowering his voice. "And we have to make a trip to base in London."

"What's –" Ron started but was cut off when Raiin pressed a finger to her lips and cringed her face.

"Not so loud. I'll tell you when we get back." Raiin whispered. "Well, see you later."

She straightened and pulled the hood over her head. The other two did the same. Sasuke and Raiin took off in a 'ziip' while Naruto paused to stick out his tongue at Bellatrix's poster before disappearing.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron commented.

"Oh isn't it obvious?" Hermione said exasperatedly. "It's just like the Order of Phoenix. They have a base here to report to!"

"Well enough said, let's get moving."

Mrs. Weasley frowned heavily as she pushed everyone forward to do their shopping quickly.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please R&R :)


	3. One Down

Looks grim... I guess the age for HPXNaruto is kinda over huh.

Disclaimer: nope, cept Raiin

* * *

Chapter 3: One down

Harry, Ron and Hermione reached The Burrow as soon as their shopping was completed, but there was no sign of the ninjas. Their promise to meet at the end of the shopping trip was not kept after an hour of waiting. Mrs. Weasley was utterly mortified by the sudden change in plans, without the ninjas to cover the other aspect of protection for Harry in particular, but staying put at the sinister alley is even more dangerous. With high reluctance, Mr. Weasley hurried everyone back to The Burrow without a minute lost.

Harry thought nothing of the disappearance of the ninjas, as they did their now-you-see-me-now-you-don't stunt earlier this morning, but something pricked, just like how the twitching of an eyelid brings not only physical discomfort but also mental disturbance.

No one spoke more than a few words upon reaching The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley's mortification seem to worsen as he made the adults check the protection of the estate at least three times before she's satisfied that they were not being followed. However, because of the absence of the three ninjas, Mr. Weasley had decided not to counter-argue his wife and offered to keep watch until signs of the ninjas' return are spotted.

True enough, the ninjas showed up just as they were packing their new trunks. At first Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's voice, demanding to know where they were, then her voice died down almost immediately as though someone casted a silencing charm.

"Hi!" Harry greeted as Naruto and Sasuke came into the room in the attic but fell silent when he saw their baggage and the grim faces. Instantly he knew something happened when they were not with them, for it is highly unusual for Naruto to don on a grim face. Sasuke maybe, but not Naruto. "What's wrong?"

The two ninjas were taken aback at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Nothing!" Naruto plastered a smile on his face and answered. Ron too, noticed the difference and stopped packing and looked up. Sasuke then nudged his teammate and they both dumped their baggage with their bags and left the room quietly.

"What's that about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's nice." Harry answered and dropped his new spell book he was holding into his trunk and headed towards the door. Ron followed suit and within seconds they are making their way down the stairs. In the hallway, Hermione had already finished her packing and was sitting with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny when she saw the two ninjas cross over to the door to survey the outskirts of the house.

"Hey, where have you been?" Hermione asked and realized something amiss. "Where's Raiin?"

"That," Sasuke turned to address them, seeing there's no way out. "Is a really good question."

The room fell into complete silence as soon as Sasuke finished his words.

"Wasn't she with you?" Harry asked over the banister and hurried down.

"She was." Naruto said through gritted teeth. "That is until he showed up."

There was great deal of hatred and anger encompassing the word 'he', and immediately Harry thought it was Orochimaru, for he saw some resemblance in the manner he addressed Voldemort in Naruto. But Hermione got there first.

"You mean, Orochimaru was there?" there were several gasps in the room. Fleur dropped her trinkets and Mr. Weasley choked on his drink.

"No, not him. Well, not really him actually…." Naruto said airily. Seeing the confusion in the wizards' eyes, Sasuke answered on his behalf.

"It was an illusion." The raven-haired ninja said. "Someone casted an illusion to confuse us, and Naruto saw Orochimaru, while I saw something else. Well, I broke out of it first, and got him and Raiin out. That's when Raiin sped off to find the culprit and told us to come back first."

"Damn it. How could she have just left us there? She's too hasty" Naruto fumed. Sasuke's face fell at his comment.

"Speak for yourself." Sasuke sneered. "Honestly I'd rather she went after the culprit than you. At least she knows how to deal with the situation 'rationally'. Besides, I think she know who it was."

"Who?" Naruto almost shouted. "Who was it?"

"Obviously someone she would have an advantage in dealing with over the two of us." Sasuke frowned. Naruto looked confused for a moment, before pounding his fist against the frame of the door upon realization.

"_Damn it!" _Naruto said quietly. _"We let our guard down." _

"_I know." _Sasuke said bitterly.

Though Harry did not understand their language, he could tell from their faces they were blaming themselves, after all, it happened too often to The Three Musketeers of Hogwarts. Harry saw beneath the bitter faces of guilt and anger was nothing but anxiousness. The safety of their teammate was put on priority now more than anything else, for they quietly rejected any offers of food and drinks. Suddenly Harry had the urge to know what happened to them before they came here, to know more about them. He felt a strange connection, something that he did not feel when he first met Ron and Hermione.

Each minute inched by as the two ninjas kept looking at the opened window as a wind picked up or a rustle of the leaves. It was not until late in the afternoon when they heard a loud 'poof'. Everyone jumped at the sound and turned towards the clearing where the battle happened last night.

Out there, was Raiin, inclined to hold her left arm, staggering to reach the door. Naruto and Sasuke got there first, followed by the others.

"_It's that idiot." _Raiin uttered through gritted teeth.

Upon a closer look, the wizards saw that her hand was covering a patch of red stain.

"You're hurt!" Hermione cried out.

"Could be worse…" Raiin mused as her hand glowed in a soft green light, before she gave a hard cough.

"_What happened to you?" _Sasuke said immediately.

"_Nothing serious." _Raiin's reply came, not before she started coughing again.

"_Heal yourself." _Sasuke said angrily and held her upright. _"Naruto! Give her your hand!" _

The bewildered Naruto did as told and held Raiin's shoulders. She took a deep breath and her hand glowed brighter. After a few seconds she removed her right palm to show a long cut in her sleeve but no wound. She did several seals with both hands and pressed them to her chest.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Her heart or lungs are injured, probably." Sasuke answered. "And we are giving her our Chakra since she's probably out of her own now…"

"But…" Hermione started but was cut short when Raiin opened her eyes and lowered her hands.

"I'm fine…" she said and took a step forward.

"You'll rest." Sasuke said firmly.

"I'm fine." Raiin protested. "I need to report this."

"No! You need to rest!" Naruto exclaimed. Raiin turned to give him a challenge-me-if-you-dare look.

"All right…" Sasuke said. "Report this, and rest immediately."

Seeing that she's powerless to the suggestion, Raiin headed for the house, supported by her two teammates. Hermione and Ginny waited outside the door to the room they were sleeping until they had finished writing their report. When Naruto and Sasuke came out with a small letter in their hands, the two girls had brought food and water.

"You all right?" Hermione asked a now lying on her mat Raiin.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Raiin said slowly and sat up to eat the homemade pie Mrs. Weasley baked. "This is good."

"My mum made it." Ginny smiled.

"Well, this must be my lucky mission then." Raiin said as she took another bite. "We don't usually get good food on missions."

"You better take a rest." Hermione said shortly after the injured finished her pie. Her words were not heard, for when she turned to look at the ninja, she had already lost conscious. Ginny panicked, but Hermione knew better.

"Looks like she really forced it too much, she reached her limit." Hermione reached forward to touch the ninja's forehead before feeling her own. The temperature difference was huge.

Hermione and Ginny left the room shortly and headed for the hall in time to see an eagle take off into the sky.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked. Naruto flopped down on the couch while Sasuke stood beside him.

"We were supposed to collect our supplies and report to the headquarters. Right after we came out of the Gringotts, there was a thick fog. Pretty unusual so we braced ourselves. That's when Naruto saw Orochimaru, or at least, he thought…" Sasuke said as he nudged the blond's leg to get him to make some space for him.

"Yeah, that was what I saw." Naruto said, irritated as he scuffled a little to make enough room for his teammate.

"We were rather skeptical that he would come for us, so we broke out of the illusion. That idiot underestimated us anyway…" Sasuke continued as he sat down and massaged his left temple.

"He thought we were still eleven years old. That freaking… ARGH!" Naruto let out his outburst of anger in a rather loud shout which shook most of The Burrow's foundations.

"Who?" Harry asked quickly.

"Kabuto. Orochimaru's right-hand-man. Or left hand man. Whatever." Naruto replied with an annoyed look.

"So, he's like the death eaters, someone who carries out his dirty work and all?" Ron asked.

"Pretty much. Anyway he came, and as we broke out of the illusion Raiin gave chase. We didn't know who it was at that point, so we went to the headquarters, thinking she'll be able to handle whoever attacked us." Sasuke continued.

"Where's…" Ron started.

"Can't tell you where the headquarters are, sorry." Naruto cut in immediately. "In fact, no point telling you anyway, now that it's… gone…"

"Gone?" this time it was the whole of the magic folks who shouted the word.

"Completely destroyed, absolutely no traces of anything at all." Naruto shook his head. "There was battle traces, some blood but no bodies, everything was gone, from the communication devices right down to the last piece of paper…"

"What about Raiin?" Harry asked.

"Well, according to her," Sasuke continued, as Naruto was busy pouting with the occasional sneer to an invisible person sitting across him. "She gave chase to pretty much quite far from Diagon Alley, and it was supposedly a trap, which interestingly consist of those thugs we fought last night so you can imagine their level of strength."

"Then Kabuto appeared and mind you, he is also a medical ninja, just like Raiin." Naruto finally stop pouting at thin air and continued when Sasuke removed his arm coverings. "Raiin put up a fight, and quite frankly, I don't really want to imagine the whole battle scene…"

Judging from the cringe on his face and the sudden shiver, the magic folks can only rely on their respective imaginations to piece together this story.

"Didn't she say she manage to shatter an arm?" Naruto turned to his teammate and asked in a straight-forward way that made the others in the room widen their eyes in horror.

"One and a half, and a few arteries…" Sasuke flexed his right arm to loosen up the joints.

"Well, then suffering from a slash, heart and lungs damage and distorted nervous system didn't sound so bad." The blond returned with a line smoldered with sarcasm.

"Is she ok? Because I think she really reached her limit." Hermione gasped as she realized the intensity of the injuries of someone who had just eaten a pie.

"She'll be fine. She's not Granny Tsunade's disciple for nothing you know." Naruto slumped back into the couch.

There was a clenching tension in the room as the two ninjas reflected upon their teammate's encounter with their own. The magic folks were plunged into the state of yet another level of Mortal Peril on Mrs. Weasley's clock when they realized that they were somehow under attack for twice in a row in the span of just two days.

"I guess I'd better tell Dumbledore about this." Mr. Weasley said and made a step towards the fireplace.

"Well, no need for that." Mrs. Weasley said immediately and looked away from the windows. "He's here."

They looked out of the windows and saw not far from them, the magenta-robed wizard was striding towards the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'm fairly disappointed with the reception of this fic and how it has turned out.


End file.
